


Katie Bell's Demonstration

by kamehameha12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehameha12345/pseuds/kamehameha12345
Summary: Katie wants to show Harry something.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	Katie Bell's Demonstration

+++++

  
Harry Potter peeked out from behind the door. The pitch and the stands looked empty. Seeing no one else there he sighed in relief.

  
“Finally!”

  
It had taken Harry almost five hours to find new players for the team to replace the older ones that had graduated last year. Most of the Gryffindor House had come for the try-out along with a decent number from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seemed Hermione was right. People were more interested in him rather than trying out for the team.

  
He walked out with his Firebolt in hand.

  
“Hey Harry!” 

  
Harry groaned. Turns out he wasn’t alone. It seemed that Katie Bell, an attractive, tanned seventh year Gryffindor had been waiting for him. 

  
“Hi Katie.” Harry greeted, putting a fake smile on his face.

  
“Took your own sweet time coming out.” She said, a knowing grin on her face. “Were you hiding in the locker room?”

  
In other circumstances, Harry would have lied and made an excuse but he couldn’t be bothered after the day he had so far.

  
“Pretty much. You know me too well.” Harry said. “How can I help you?”

  
“Well, have you decided on the team then?” She asked. “I better be on it.” 

  
“You know you are. In fact, the vice-captain’s job is yours if you want it?”

  
“Really?” She looked surprised by the offer.

  
Harry found that he liked that look. Then, again he liked everything about Katie. She was a bubbly, fun-loving girl with a positive attitude and a wicked sense of humor.

  
“Yeah, you flew brilliantly today. Better than anyone else. Those old Cleansweeps are tricky to navigate and you flew on them like a pro.”

  
“Well, I have been practicing a new way of gripping the broom over the summer,” Katie admitted, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

  
“Well, it seems to be working very well.”

  
“I can show it again to you if you let me do it on your Firebolt?” Katie asked, sounding hopeful. 

  
Harry laughed as he handed her the broom. He knew everyone wanted to have a go at the best broomstick in the world.

  
“You sure about this?” Katie asked, still a little doubtful.

  
Harry nodded. Katie’s face lit up and Harry found it extremely attractive.

  
“Give me two minutes to change. I’ll be right back.”

  
She turned and went into the woman’s locker room located next to the men’s locker room.

  
Shaking his head, Harry went to the nearest stand and sat. He always liked Katie. Harry had instantly bonded with her when he had first joined the team. They both were junior members of the team and practiced a lot of the drills together that Oliver Wood had shown them.

  
Harry couldn’t help but compare Katie to Ginny as he waited. He was honest enough with himself to acknowledge that he had a massive crush on his best friend’s younger sister. He realized why he found Katie just as attractive. Both girls had similar qualities. It also helped that both of them were stunning.

  
Thinking of Ginny, he couldn’t help but think of her current boyfriend. Harry always like Dean Thomas but was really pissed off at him for dating the redhead. Of course, he wasn’t going to show the world that he was jealous of Dean. Still, he did find a sneaky way of taking revenge against his fellow Gryffindor. Being the captain of the quidditch team meant that he chose Demelza Robins over Dean Thomas to be in the team. 

  
“I’m ready,” Katie said as she walked towards him, his broom in her hand.

  
As he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw her. Katie was still in her school uniform but was wearing a skirt. An extremely short skirt. 

Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than see Katie fly in a short skirt, he had to be in control and say something. He didn’t want to seem like a total pervert.

  
“Um… Katie? You sure you want to fly in a skirt?” Harry asked, praying that Katie wouldn’t object. 

  
“I just wore this so that you could see my broom grabbing technique properly when I’m flying up there,” Katie said innocently. She looked him dead in the eyes. “You don’t mind? Right?”

  
“Of course, not,” Harry said quickly. Katie beamed at him. Harry mentally congratulated himself for giving the correct answer to her question. “If this technique is as good as you say it is, then you can show it to Ginny and Demelza.”

  
“I don’t think this is for them. It is a very hard technique to learn.”

  
“I guess, you are right. After all, you are the best flier in Gryffindor.” He lied, knowing full well that he was a far better flier than Katie could ever hope to be. Yet where was the harm in a little flattery?

  
Harry’s jaw dropped and eyes bugged out when Katie climbed on his Firebolt. All rational thoughts went out of his mind as Katie shot up into the afternoon sky, her skirt flying upwards revealing that she had worn no underwear.

  
He watched her fly in a trance of sorts, his mouth still open. All his blood was pumping into his groin so that by the time she came back down, he was rock hard. 

  
“So, Mr. Captain, how was that?” Katie asked, a sly smile on her face. She dropped the Firebolt on the ground.

  
The question broke him out of this reverie. “Katie!” Harry said, amazed at the girl standing in front of him. “What the fuck? You aren’t wearing any underwear.”

  
“I told you, Harry. I found a better way of grabbing a broomstick.”

  
He wanted to say something witty or clever but he was at a loss for words. 

  
Katie came close to him and whispered in his ear. “And I practiced till I perfected it.”

  
Again, he wanted to say something but nothing came to mind.

  
She leaned back with a sexy smile, clearly enjoying the effects she was having on Harry, and said. “If you want another demonstration, I can give that right now.”

  
This time though Harry knew what so say. “Yes, please.” He said, grinning.

  
She grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the locker room area.

  
Confused at being taken away in the opposite direction from where his Firebolt was lying on the ground, Harry asked. “Where are we going? My Firebolt is right here.”

  
Glancing back, a wicked look on her face, she winked and said. “That’s not the broomstick I want to use this time.”

  
+++++ 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of yesterday. Reviews are not necessary but appreciated. Let me know what you think!


End file.
